Robot Wars Extreme: Series 2
Robot Wars Extreme: Series 2 was the second series of Robot Wars Extreme - a series of special episodes of the television game show Robot Wars. It was originally broadcast from 2002 until 2003 on BBC Choice and repeated later in 2003 on BBC Two. However, as Five bought the rights to the show while the series was running, the final three episodes were never shown on BBC Two. The series was hosted by Craig Charles, the pit reporter was Philippa Forrester and commentary was provided by Jonathan Pearce. It is now being re-run on the British television channel Dave, replacing the re-runs of Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1 which had run between the summer and winter months of 2010. Format The series consisted of 11 separate tournaments and one-off battles, with each episode devoted to a specific tournament or group of battles. The second Extreme series contained fewer one-off battles and focused more on small tournaments, such as the European Championship and the New Blood Championship, in which newcomers to Robot Wars battled for a place in The Seventh Wars. All-Stars Like the previous tournament, held in the previous Extreme series, the All-Stars tournament featured the "best of the best". This year, the competing robots were the finalists and semi-finalists from Series 6. Chaos 2, who was included because Wild Thing did not compete in this series, was the one exception to this rule. This year's format was of two heats, with the two heat winners meeting in the Grand Final. Robots Competing: 13 Black, Bigger Brother, Chaos 2, Dantomkia, Dominator 2, Firestorm 4, Hypno-Disc, Razer, S3, Spawn Again, Terrorhurtz, Tornado Heat A Round 1 *Terrorhurtz vs Dantomkia vs Tornado: Terrorhurtz eliminated *Firestorm 4 vs Bigger Brother vs S3: S3 eliminated Round 2 *Dantomkia vs Firestorm 4: Firestorm 4 won *Tornado vs Bigger Brother: Bigger Brother won Final *Firestorm 4 vs Bigger Brother: Firestorm 4 won Heat B Round 1 *Razer vs Chaos 2 vs 13 Black: Chaos 2 eliminated *Hypno-Disc vs Spawn Again vs Dominator 2: Hypno-Disc eliminated Round 2 *Razer vs Spawn Again: Razer won *13 Black vs Dominator 2: 13 Black won Final *Razer vs 13 Black: Razer won Grand Final *Firestorm 4 vs Razer: Winner: Razer Annihilator The annihilator featured six robots in the arena, with one robot being eliminated in each round until only one was left standing. Robots Competing: Kan Opener, Major Tom, Raging Reality, Revenge of Trouble & Strife, Thermidor 2, Typhoon 2. *Sixth: Typhoon 2 *Fifth: Raging Reality *Fourth: Revenge of Trouble & Strife *Third: Major Tom *Runner-Up: Thermidor 2 *Winner: Kan Opener Minor Meltdown In this special episode, the six competing robots were being driven by the children in their teams. Robots Competing: Bigger Brother, Killer Carrot 2, Lambsy, Rick, Saw Point, Tetanus 2 Round 1 *Saw Point vs Lambsy vs Bigger Brother: Saw Point eliminated *Tetanus 2 vs Killer Carrot 2 vs Rick: Tetanus 2 eliminated Round 2 *Lambsy vs Killer Carrot 2: Lambsy won *Bigger Brother vs Rick: Bigger Brother won Final *Lambsy vs Bigger Brother: Bigger Brother won Tag Team Terror In this tournament, first seen in the Fourth Wars, robots were paired up into teams to fight each other. Only one robot from each team was allowed in the arena at a time and the teams could switch robots by 'tagging' them. Robot Teams Competing: Bulldog Breed & Robochicken, Diotoir & Pussycat, Hydra & Barbaric Response, Lightning & The Steel Avenger, S.M.I.D.S.Y. & Sump Thing, Stinger & Nasty Humphrey, Velocirippa & Mighty Mouse, X-Terminator & Mini Morg Round 1 *S.M.I.D.S.Y. & Sump Thing vs X-Terminator & Mini Morg: X-Terminator & Mini Morg won *Hydra & Barbaric Response vs Velocirippa & Mighty Mouse: Hydra & Barbaric Response won *Lightning & The Steel Avenger vs Stinger & Nasty Humphrey: Lighting & The Steel Avenger won *Diotoir & Pussycat vs Bulldog Breed & Robochicken: Bulldog Breed & Robochicken won Semi Finals *X-Terminator & Mini Morg vs Hydra & Barbaric Response: Hydra & Barbaric Response won *Lightning & The Steel Avenger vs Bulldog Breed & Robochicken: Bulldog Breed & Robochicken won Final *Hydra & Barbaric Response vs Bulldog Breed & Robochicken: Bulldog Breed & Robochicken won New Blood In this tournament, newcomers to the wars competed against one another alongside robots new to The Sixth Wars who had lost in Round 1. The winner would win the place as the 16th seed, and gain automatic entry to Series 7. Heat A Robots Competing: Roobarb, Terror Turtle, Mute, Mr Nasty, Niterider, Maximus Round 1 *Terror Turtle vs Mute vs Roobarb: Terror Turtle eliminated *Niterider vs Maximus vs Mr Nasty: Niterider eliminated Round 2 *Roobarb vs Maximus: Roobarb won *Mute vs Mr Nasty: Mute won Final *Roobarb vs Mute: Mute won Heat B Robots Competing: Thor, Night Raider, Hell's Teeth, Edge Hog, Chip, RT81 Round 1 *Night Raider vs Thor vs Hell's Teeth: Night Raider eliminated *Chip vs Edge Hog vs RT81: RT81 eliminated Round 2 *Thor vs Chip: Thor won *Hell's Teeth vs Edge Hog: Edge Hog won Final *Thor vs Edge Hog: Thor won Heat C Robots Competing: ICU, Chopper, Mad Dog, Revolution 2, Storm 2, Direct Action Round 1 *Chopper vs ICU vs Mad Dog: Mad Dog eliminated *Storm 2 vs Revolution 2 vs Direct Action: Direct Action eliminated Round 2 *ICU vs Revolution 2: ICU won *Chopper vs Storm 2: Storm 2 won Final *ICU vs Storm 2: Storm 2 won Heat D Robots Competing: Cedric Slammer, Bash Gordon, Pressure, Doctor Fist, Piranha, Fatal Traction Round 1 *Cedric Slammer vs Bash Gordon vs Pressure: Bash Gordon eliminated *Piranha vs Fatal Traction vs Doctor Fist: Doctor Fist eliminated Round 2 *Cedric Slammer vs Fatal Traction: Cedric Slammer won *Pressure vs Piranha: Pressure won Final *Cedric Slammer vs Pressure: Cedric Slammer won Grand Final Eliminators *Thor vs Storm 2: Storm 2 won *Cedric Slammer vs Mute: Mute won Playoff *Thor vs Cedric Slammer: Thor won Final *Mute vs Storm 2: Storm 2 won Robot Rampage This episode featured robots from other weight catergories aside the Heavyweight. Middleweight This small tournament featured robots weighing no more than 54kg. Robots Competing: Steel Sandwich, Broadsword, Malc 1.5, Typhoon, Typhoon Twins, 259, Doom Too, Mammoth Round 1 *Steel Sandwich vs Broadsword vs Malc 1.5 vs Typhoon: Steel Sandwich & Typhoon qualified *Typhoon Twins vs 259 vs Doom Too vs Mammoth: Typhoon Twins & 259 qualified Final *Steel Sandwich vs Typhoon vs Typhoon Twins vs 259: Typhoon won Lightweight This battle featured two robots weighing no more than 27kg. Typhoon Thunder vs Ellie's Little Pink Bot Winner: Typhoon Thunder Featherweight This small tournament featured robots weighing no more than 12kg. Robots Competing: Gi-Ant-O, Katnip, Argh!, Bernard, A.M.C.V., Eddy Evolution, Neoteric, Dragon, Kitty, Gladiator, Micro-Mute, Cutlet, Flybot Round 1 *Gi-Ant-O vs Katnip vs Argh! vs Bernard vs A.M.C.V. vs Eddy Evolution vs Neoteric: Katnip, Argh! & Bernard qualified *Dragon vs Kitty vs Gladiator vs Micro-Mute vs Cutlet vs Flybot: Micro-Mute, Gladiator & Cutlet qualified Final *Argh! vs Bernard vs Cutlet vs Gladiator vs Katnip vs Micro-Mute: Argh! won Antweight This small tournament featured robots weighing no more than 150g fighting in their own especially designed arena. Robots Competing: Pants, Buzzant, Millitant, Lower, The Serpent, Minimalistic, Anty B, Hades, Combat Ant, Chroma, Mesmer 2, Anty Geddon Heats *Pants vs Buzzant vs Millitant vs Lower vs The Serpent vs Minimalistic: Pants & Lower qualified *Anty B vs Hades vs Combat Ant vs Chroma vs Mesma 2 vs Antigeddon: Anty B & Combat Ant qualified Final *Combat Ant vs Anty B vs Lower vs Pants: Anty B won Challenge Belt After the last Challenge Belt competition, Tornado had only won two of the three battles it needed to keep its second belt outright. This tournament featured eight robots fighting for the right to take it on at the end of the show. To get to Tornado, they first had to get past each other. *'Holder': Tornado *'Challengers': Hypno-Disc, S.M.I.D.S.Y., Dantomkia, Sir Chromalot, Barber-Ous 2, Vader, Terrorhurtz, Iron Awe 2 Round 1 *Hypno-Disc vs S.M.I.D.S.Y. vs Dantomkia vs Sir Chromalot: S.M.I.D.S.Y. & Dantomkia qualified *Barber-Ous 2 vs Vader vs Terrorhurtz vs Iron Awe 2: Terrorhurtz & Iron Awe qualified Round 2 *Dantomkia vs Iron Awe 2: Dantomkia won *S.M.I.D.S.Y. vs Terrorhurtz: Terrorhurtz won Round 3 *Dantomkia vs Terrorhurtz: Terrorhurtz won Final *Terrorhurtz vs Tornado: Tornado won Iron Maidens Similar to the Minor Meltdown tournament, the wives, girlfriends and mothers of six teams drove their robots. Robots Competing: Behemoth, Chompalot, Kat 3, Pussycat, Riptilion, Spin Doctor Round 1 *Chompalot vs Spin Doctor vs Pussycat: Spin Doctor eliminated *Kat 3 vs Behemoth vs Riptilion: Riptilion eliminated Round 2 *Pussycat vs Kat 3: Pussycat won *Chompalot vs Behemoth: Chompalot won Final *Pussycat vs Chompalot: Chompalot won University Challenge This special episode featured teams from the best universities and colleges competing with their robots. Robots Competing: Behemoth, C.V., Infernal Contraption, Fluffy, Infinity, Tiberius 3 Round 1 *Infernal Contraption vs Behemoth vs C.V: Behemoth eliminated *Tiberius 3 vs Infinity vs Fluffy: Fluffy eliminated Round 2 *Infernal Contraption vs Infinity: Infinity won *C.V vs Tiberius 3: Tiberius 3 won Final *Infinity vs Tiberius 3: Tiberus 3 won Commonwealth Carnage This tournament featured eight robots from the former British Commonwealth representing their respective countries. Robots Competing *From the UK: Firestorm 4 (England), Panic Attack (Wales), Corkscrew (Scotland), Weld-Dor 3 (Northern Ireland) *From the Former British Commonwealth: Bondi-Titch (Australia), Cerberus (Cyprus), Crushtacean (South Africa), Terror Turtle (Canada) Round 1 *Bondi-Titch (AUS) vs Corkscrew (SCO) vs Weld-Dor 3 (NIR) vs Firestorm 4 (ENG): Corkscrew & Firestorm 4 qualified *Terror Turtle (CAN) vs Panic Attack (WAL) vs Cerberus (CYP) vs Crushtacean (RSA): Panic Attack & Crushtacean qualified Round 2 *Firestorm 4 (ENG) vs Panic Attack (WAL): Firestorm 4 won *Corkscrew (SCO) vs Crushtacean (RSA): Crushtacean won Final *Firestorm 4 (ENG) vs Crushtacean (RSA): Firestorm 4 won European Championship This tournament featured champions from Europe representing their respective countries in a knock-out tournament. Robots Competing: Razer (World Champion), PulverizeR (Dutch Champion), Black Hole (German Champion), Zeus (Italian Competitor), Snake Byte (Swiss Competitor), Tornado (UK Champion), Philipper 2 (Belgian Champion), Rawbot (Swedish Competitor). Round 1 *Razer (UK) vs PulverizeR (NED): Razer won *Black Hole (GER) vs Zeus (ITA): Black Hole won *Snake Byte (SUI) vs Tornado (UK): Tornado won *Philipper 2 (BEL) vs Rawbot (SWE): Philipper 2 won Round 2 *Black Hole (GER) vs Philipper 2 (BEL): Philipper 2 won *Razer (UK) vs Tornado (UK): Razer won :Note: Razer later handed the victory to Tornado as they believed that they had been immobilised (Razer's motors had burnt out very early on in the fight) and did not deserve to continue. Final *Tornado (UK) vs Philipper 2 (BEL): Tornado won Category:Robot Wars Extreme 2